one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Strife vs. Nightmare
Description Final Fantasy vs. Soul Calibur! It's a Demon vs. Demon Killer match as two combatants with massive swords collide! Will Cloud's soul be devoured? Or will Nightmare be snuffed out? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS... (P2 icon goes to Nightmare as P1 icon goes to Cloud.) ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Both press select.) GO! Melee Nightmare is in a bleak, dark forest with burnt trees, and no life seen. It reminds him of another fight...fight that he lost. Suddenly, he held his sword Soul Edge right up above his head, causing it to somehow glow an ominous purple. Before this process can be completed, he heard a tree behind him creek. *SHINK!* Before the tree could collapse on him however, he had sliced it clean apart from the bottom, revealing a strange man... Cloud Strife glared at Nightmare with uncertainty, readying his Buster Sword. 'I will show you the greatest Nightmare.' Nightmare growled in a deep voice, stomping closer to Cloud with Soul Edge pointed to him. At this point, Cloud realized that this was indeed a great threat, and stepped forward to kill Nightmare. Nightmare growled again as he and Cloud got ready to fight to the death. Will Cloud succeed? Or will Soul Edge consume another victim...who knows. At this point- 'There's no turning back.' FIGHT! Cloud used his superior speed to fly forward and slice Nightmare a few times with his Buster Sword, sounds of metal clanging against armor echoing loudly throughout the area. However, Nightmare put his foot forward, and slammed into Cloud with a headbutt, knocking him back. 'Annihilate!' Nightmare exclaimed as he run forward to clash, and smashed Soul Edge right against the Buster Sword, causing a loud boom. Cloud countered with a kick to the groin, knocking the demon back once again, and allowing him to slam his humongous sword onto Nightmare's head, nearly knocking the giant suit of armor over. With that, however, the Nightmare turned around and to swing Soul Edge right at Cloud's face with lightning speed, slicing a part of the swordsman's hair off, and carving into the far younger warrior's scalp, causing blood to rapidly leak onto the ground. Following up, the demon straight up punted Cloud far away, right into a boulder. Nightmare appeared in a blink of an eye to the large rock, seemingly teleporting. The demonic knight continuously tried to land a hit on the stuck Cloud's head, but he always seemed to turn his head to dodge at the correct time and place. With more swings and punches like this, Nightmare realized this wasn't working, and began thinking of another way to try to crush the swordsman's head into tiny chunks. He never got the correct time to think, as Cloud brought both of his legs up and swiftly planted two of his feet on Nightmare's chest, and sprang his legs out with massive amounts of power, sending the demon toppling back, causing a rather comical moment consisting of the greatest evil trying to keep himself on two feet. As Nightmare displayed his...perfect balance skills, Cloud sprang up and knocked the soul-eater right over, onto the monsters back. Nightmare tried to get up, but before he could do so Cloud jumped right on top of him, and began to punch his demonic-metallic-non-existent face in, each one causing a small sonic-boom and causing rather large cracks in the group with every strike. Nightmare himself, however appeared to be tanking them quite well, but still clearly taking damage as each of the punches climbed more and more in power. Eventually...Nightmare began to feel it, cracking his armor a little bit and even causing explosions. Cloud decided it was time to finish the demon off, and began something else. Nightmare felt Cloud's weight get off his abdomen...had the boy given such a monster like him mercy? What a lau- Cloud grabbed the demon by the neck, and threw his massive weight right up into the skies, causing even Nightmare himself to be surprised. As he gradually began to stop flying upwards...he fell down rather quickly, causing a clearly visible orange aura around his shell as the demon began to experience atmospheric reentry. Rather than being scared of the experience, he was filled with rage. What was happening to him? How did the foolish boy cause this? And when was he going to land? Meanwhile, a few miles down Cloud had already saw the seeming shooting-star and began to build up power in his arms with the gigantic sword, readying to cleave the monstrous bastard right in half. He could see that supposed moment was getting closer and closer, as Cloud already had began to hear the falling demon, and see the brightened light from the free-fall speed increasing. Getting ready... Nightmare was really starting to get fed up with this. When in hell was he going to land already? He could tell he was getting closer to the ground, but with this much fog and fire clouding (heh) his view, he really couldn't see that much overall. Progress, however...he also wondered what would happen when he landed, and whether it would damage him or not, whether due to the fall...or other causes. Cloud began to seriously get ready now- he could tell the beast was VERY close to landing, and I'm sure the beast could tell so too. The fire around it began to deplete as it began to slow down, making it harder for Cloud to track where it would land, and if he would hit it. Nightmare began to notice the fiery aura around him depleting too, becoming clearer and clearer around him. He could see more of his surroundings now. But the thing that made it excruciatingly had for him to make sense of anything was him spinning like hell, like literal, nightmarish hell. He hadn't experienced anything like this in his entire life, if you could even call the demons existence such a normal word, akin to mortals. Gradually, he stopped spinning like a crazy lunatic, allowing him to notice more of his surroundings again- he was getting really close now...and he saw the boy again. Was he waiting for him all this time? And to do what? It didn't look particularly nice, with that giant sword of his ready to swing, and his face in a cold, emotionless and ready expression. Was he going to try to hit such a target falling at this speed? Looking at him, and remembering the things he did before, it wasn't that unlikely. He realized that was most likely the thing that would happen, but he was defenseless, and unable to attack at this moment- the worst kind of feeling for him. Would fate lead him to die once- Cloud leaped straight up to Nightmare falling right where he wanted to- and nearly cleaved right through Nightmare, causing a gargantuan explosion of sparks- and well, an explosion, which sent Nightmare flying miles away, but Cloud run after the flying demon, ready to completely slash it right in half this time. And he was going to do that. Nightmare, however, was not defenseless this time as he channeled Soul Wave and slammed his sword on the ground, causing a massive purple explosion, enveloping Cloud and dozens of kilometers of land around the surrounding area, killing all life that survived whatever tragedy caused the place to die in the first place. Meanwhile, Cloud was experiencing great pain being caught on the middle of the blast, burning his skin and most painfully, bringing down extremely slow torture and damage to his very soul itself...but he resisted it. ---- Somewhere even worse than before... Gradually, the explosion and light dulled down, showing both of the combatants still alive. However, they were clearly different now. Cloud Strife had clearly burnt skin and scarred tissue around his entire body, clearly injured from the former attack. He was also clearly...changed from the soul-fuckery that occurred right in him, now clearly very anxious and wary of this opponent, clearly far more deadly than it first appeared. He was also fairly worn-out and fatigued from the whole fight, but still kicking. Nightmare, however, was a different story altogether. Chunks were blown out of his entire body, his armor nearly melted down completely from the damage of his own attack. He had trouble even keeping himself on two feet, his energy completely spent from his own attack that had partially backfired on himself, very, very low on energy. He also had an incredibly large gash in his abdomen from the slash, it had nearly cleaved him in two, and it looked like his torso was going to fall apart at any moment. He had clearly suffered far worse physically from his faster, physically stronger opponent. It was clearly not going too well for the demon. He had to pull out something very- His train of thought was interrupted by Cloud instantly punching him right in the face at Supersonic speeds, actually denting it in and sending the monster stumbling back from the incredible attack. Cloud was not done, however, as he took out his Buster Sword and sliced the demon multiple times in the chest, opening the demon up and cleaving him straight open. With that, he gave a massive kick to Nightmare's already greatly damaged abdomen, breaking it even further. Nightmare turned his head to look up to up to Cloud before- *SHINK* -Cloud stabbed the Buster Sword right through the demon, impaling him and sending him back. Nightmare let out a distorted scream of anguish and pain, before falling back over, and being covered in a bright light. Cloud looked at the supposed corpse of Nightmare, before turning around and walking away, seemingly satisfied from seemingly slaying the monster. Until he heard something very, very loud behind him, emitting a bright yellow light, shining through the dark area. He was sure he killed it! But being sure... Is not the same as being right. A large, golden, seemingly large angelic being rose out of the light, glowing bright and hovering with its wings...but Cloud could tell this being was not benevolent. It seemed vaguely like it, but it had all the details that told the truth. What was once azure armor has now turned into a combination of orange/red bone and armor. It's helmet had grown into a large crest-like shape had now revealed a lip-less mouth with long teeth, in place of its hands are giant claws, and a long tail had sprouted from its spine, with fiery wings on its back. A Night Terror had appeared, and it was going to finish what the Nightmare had started. Night Terror turned to Cloud, and began stomping to him, violent murder in its eyes, and Soul Edge in its claws. 'You conceited, wretched human...' Night Terror growled under his voice, raising Soul Edge up, and preparing for the final round. And they were surely going to finish it. Here and now. Night Terror flew forward in a blink of an eye, readying to cleave Cloud Strife in two again- once more. However, when he brought the demonic blade down, it went right down...onto metal. A echoing clang and boom shook the landscape, destroying more of it under these swordsmen's power. Night Terror grunted and pushed the blade down more, but the Buster Sword was still standing, and along with Cloud's inhuman strength it was clear this really wasn't going to go anywhere. While continuing, the demon brought his leg up, and smashed his foot into Cloud's stomach, sending him flying back in pain. Cloud, however flipped in mid-air and jumped right back to Night Terror, still keeping his warriors fury. But Night Terror had predicted this, and rose up his arm- and of course Soul Edge to block the younger-by far-warriors swing. Needless to say, it was still very hard for Night Terror to keep with Cloud's strength, and the Buster Sword combined. Night Terror was clearly struggling, but Cloud was struggling to keep up as well- even if Night Terror couldn't see it, Cloud's stamina had limits, and it was starting to show. Cloud was getting pushed back now, but he wouldn't give up, and after about 26 seconds, brought the massive Buster Sword up- and down, very quickly, causing a rather large- *CLANG!* -again, and the force of it even cracked the ground under Night Terror, and pushed him down. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees